


Hesitation Only Hastens The Grave

by DollViking



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollViking/pseuds/DollViking
Summary: Thaletas and Kassandra meet after Podarkes' death. The situation quickly escalates, and the misthios has to act quickly to make sure nobody dies that day.(A rewrite of the beach scene in the "A Night To Remember" quest.)
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed), Kassandra/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)





	Hesitation Only Hastens The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> I hated how that quest went, so I turned off the console and now here I am.  
> The story might be a bit confusing if one hasn't played the Silver Islands questline, but this is pure self-indulgence and I couldn't be bothered to rewrite it.

“This glory was supposed to be mine. Podarkes was mine to kill. These islands were mine to win, for Sparta! You were mine, and Kyra took you from me!”

Kassandra felt heartbroken. _Was this truly how he felt?_ She only wanted to be with Kyra and Thaletas, the two people she grew to love, and instead, she managed to cause a rift between them.

She needed to act quickly, if she wanted to pull her love back from the hole he managed to claw himself into.

“Thaletas, listen to me.” She marched forward, grabbing the Spartan’s head, pushing their foreheads together. She could feel how tense he was, his breaths coming out ragged, the anger consuming him, pushing out any logical thought that would reach his mind.

“I am yours, Thaletas, I was yours from the moment I saw you on that battlefield. Please don’t ever doubt that.”

He put his hands on her waist, trying to push the misthios away, but she wouldn’t let him, only holding on stronger.

“Don’t lie to me, I saw you-“

“With her, I know, but she loves you too, _I_ love you too. Thaletas, remember what I told you, in front of the statue on Mykonos?”

He was still trembling, but she could see the tears forming in his eyes. He was shaking his head, his hands on hers, but he no longer fought against her hold. Seeing him like this, the mighty general reduced to his most basic emotions broke her heart anew, but she had to be strong. For Thaletas, for Kyra, for the future she could have with them.

“Please misthios, I can’t, I can’t…”

“I told you I wanted and loved both of you, and I still do. Tonight, I wanted to ask you again, see if your feelings changed towards me. Please, tell me you love me, and I will figure something out. Please Thaletas, I can’t go on, knowing I failed you and Kyra, you’re _both_ too important to me.”

By then, he was outright crying, shoulders shaking, eyes red-rimmed, the tears hitting Kassandra’s cheek. His hands have fallen to her hips, trying to hold her close and ground himself.

“I-I love you, Kassandra, how could I not?” His voice was broken, but finally, he was looking at her. She smiled and leaned forward, kissing the Spartan.

They stood like that for minutes, on the beach of the newly free island, just soaking up each other’s presence. She listened to his breathing as it slowed down into a calm state, the tears no longer pouring down his face as the crying subsided.

Thaletas’ gaze met hers again as he stepped back, rubbing his face to try and dry it. Kassandra just smiled as he gathered his composure.

“Shall we head back to the party? I’m sure they are all wandering where we disappeared to.”

His voice was stable once again, but his cheeks reddened as the misthios stepped close once again to kiss his cheek and embrace him.

“You feel ready to talk to Kyra about what just happened?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, but… as hard as my life has been, this, _you_ are something that I don’t have to worry about. I was a fool to ever doubt your feelings towards me.”

Their conversation got interrupted by the sound of footsteps as someone ran up to them. They moved away from each other as Kyra halted herself next to them, worry clear in her gaze.

“Are you two alright? I heard shouting as I was coming down the hill, were you attacked?”

The guard the duo put up at the sound of someone approaching immediately disappeared at the sight of the woman they both loved. They looked at each other, before Thaletas cupped Kyra’s face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her as Kassandra embraced the woman from behind.

“We’re fine, dear. After all this fighting, everything is alright.”


End file.
